


The Pocket Watch

by storiesinthedark



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Weeping Angels - Freeform, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the most clever man in the world can't solve his problem, there is only one person to turn to...the world's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvertongue_turned2_Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue_turned2_Lead/gifts).



> Created for my Sherlock Secret Santa, queenofthemindpalace. I hope you love it!
> 
> Thanks to[ come_anyway ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/come_anyway/profile)(gaffertapeandhope) for doing two beta reads on this.  
> Brit-picked by me the best I can...all mistakes are my own.

The noise outside of the window was odd. More of a “whorp whorp” noise than the normal passing of cars up and down the street. Sherlock lay on the sofa, feet dangling over the edge, hands steepled underneath his chin, eyes closed. As the sound made its way to his ears, his eyes snapped open. 

John made his way to the window and pulled the curtain back. Sherlock abruptly sat up, his feet hitting the floor with a loud thump. 

John looked back at Sherlock. “You may want to see this.” 

Sherlock smirked and moved to the window, taking the curtain from John’s hands and looking out the window over John’s shoulder. A blue police box sat in the middle of the street. 

Just as Sherlock turned from the window, the doorbell rang and they heard footsteps on the stairs. 

“Interesting,” Sherlock said, looking at the door. 

A man in a tweed jacket with a red bow tie and light brown hair that flopped forward over his face began to ascend the staircase. As the man approached the entrance to the second floor flat, his urgency slowed. He looked at the two men standing in the living room and examined them from head to toe. 

“Mister Holmes, I presume?” He laced his fingers together and held them in front of his chest as if he were praying. 

Sherlock stared back. His eyes flitted back and forth over the man. 

“Yes. Very interesting.” Sherlock smirked. “And you are?” 

“I’m the Doctor.” 

John observed the two of them as they approached one another and stood face to face, his mouth hanging slightly open. He closed his mouth and sat in the chair behind his desk, his eyes continuing to scan the scene. 

“Yes, the legendary Doctor. The time traveler or rather Timelord that continues to save Earth. Even more interesting. You’re here about the pocket watch and bit of cement on it,” Sherlock said, glancing over at John before returning his attention to their guest. 

“Yes. They’ve taken her, I’m sure of it. I need to know where to find her,” the Doctor said, dropping his hands to his sides.

John sat forward in his chair. “Who? Who are they and who have they taken?” 

“His companion, John. Female. Short. Overenthusiastic. Missing for nearly three days. Can’t travel all of time and space without someone with you.” 

“Clara,” the Doctor supplied. 

“What does the pocket watch have to do with anything?” John asked. 

“It’s the ransom note. They left it behind when they took her,” the Doctor said, moving further into 221B. He took a seat in John’s usual chair, crossing his legs. “I need to find her.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious.” He took the seat opposite the Doctor, pressing his hands together and running them between his nose and mouth. He smirked. 

“What?” John turned toward Sherlock. 

“She’s not actually been taken, John. Yes, the pocket watch is a note, but it’s not a note about where to find her, but rather when. The Doctor is a time traveler and his companion is in a different time. She’s still in the police box, just stuck in a different timeline.” 

“The angels,” the Doctor said, his eyes widening. “They must have gotten to her. I thought we’d outrun them.” 

He stood and stared at Sherlock, eyes not exactly focusing on the man still seated in the chair. He held out his hand. “I have to find her. Thank you for your help. ”

Sherlock didn’t move. The Doctor quickly pulled his hand back and turned on his heel and dashed out the door. 

The “worp worp” sound began and John moved to the window, pulling back the curtain to watch the blue police box gently fade into the ether. John released the curtain and moved back to his chair. 

“Well, that was interesting.” 

“Yes,” Sherlock said. “Though we’re not through yet.” 

Quick pounding footsteps drew Sherlock and John’s attention back to the door. The Doctor burst through, hands up in the air, teeth exposed in a wide smile and something wild in his eyes. He shot a pointed look toward Sherlock.

“I almost forgot one thing Mister Holmes. This requires more than just me. Care for an adventure?”


End file.
